Capture and a Release : Michelle's Halloween
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: Michelle had asked he and Neo to see what it was like Inside. They had agreed. A mostly light-hearted Halloween!fic. This is set just after the original C&R. Enjoy!


**C& R : Halloween Special**

Smith looked down at Michelle. He still wondered why she'd wanted to see what the Matrix's Halloween was like. But she had asked not only Neo but himself if it was alright.

* * *

_Memory : Earlier that morning_

Michelle runs in from outside to him and pulls on his shirt.  
He looks down at her , "Michelle you are not supposed to run in the house."

She looks guilty and says " Sorry, Dad.' she brightens , continuing right away  
' I asked Daddy if we could go see the Inside's Halloween."

Smith smiles amused , already knowing the answer before he asks  
"And what did you get out of your ... Daddy for an answer ? "

"I had to ask you. Can we Dad, can we? Pretty please ? "  
Brown eyes stared up at him , pleading.

"Michelle. You could get sick from oh, what was it ah yes ... Direcandiophobia. "

She gasps appropriately "Whats' that ? It sounds scary. "

Walking into the room Neo asks, "What does my dears ? Or is it deers I always forget ?. "  
Standing behind their daughter and lifting an eyebrow at him.

* * *

"Dears my Dearest Dire. Michelle is saying that Direcandiophobia sounds scary."

"Your right Smith that's terrible. Absolutely terrible it scares you even doesn't it ?  
Do you think we should risk it ?" Neo grins over Michelle's head , putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know. It is scary, incredibly so. What do you think Michelle ?  
Will the candy you can only have Inside be worth it? " Smith crouches and asks her seriously.

"Yeah. Yeah, please Dad ? **Pleeeeeaaaasssse** ? " the youngest Dire wolf begs.

"I still don't know... I think ' he gets up looking at Neo, who nods ' Neo it can't be too dangerous.  
I suppose that we will. "

"**YAY**.** YAY. **Thank you Dad, thanks Daddy. " Michelle hugs both of them.

_End memory_

* * *

The ice-eyed Dire turned his head to look at the Alpha of his Pack and Souls Love.  
You couldn't tell the black-haired Dire shifter was blind.  
Those brown/black eyes were gold tonight. Neo'd let his Wolf have a bit of leash.  
Their daughter Michelle was going as Little Red Riding Hood. Ironic for a Dire-wolf 'pup'.

It had been a learning experience for their daughter in other kids besides the ones in the Pack and Zion.  
Michelle had run around while he and Neo trailed behind as she made 'friends' with a few of the children.  
He and Neo had met a couple that reminded them of two of their old friends.

* * *

It was difficult to believe that it had been over five hundred years since the Pack defeated the Machine's.  
Nothing had changed at all as the two older Dire's walked along , Michelle skipping in front.  
He stops and stands on the side-walk as Michelle and Neo walk up to the last house.

Even though Michelle was adopted she looked remarkably like Neo. They looked as if they were related.  
A group of three other children and a blond woman moved over on the step.  
Smith growls as the blond woman moves closer to **his** Neo.

* * *

"What are you doing here ? Surely you had better things to do ? " she asks Neo.

Neo tilts his head at her and Smith can see her gasp.  
He feels like laughing at her and barely restrains himself.  
Remembering his own reaction all those years ago.

"Not really no. Easier looking for vampire's right now." Neo laughs.

Michelle asks "Vampies'. Where's the vampy ?"

Smith walks up running a hand over Michelle's hood , saying " No where Michelle , you are fine."

The woman looks up at him and stares between him and Neo.  
Her mouth drops open again and he considers asking her if she wants a dog treat.

* * *

Respect for the Shifter Clans' he had , but humans had never been his favourites.  
It annoyed him that most of Zion **still** left their Dire children **alone** after a hundred years.

The Pack would very gladly take care of any 'pup's the humans didn't want to.  
Most of them either didn't want or didn't know how to handle a Dire's child.  
He wondered if the Sea-Gull Clan wouldn't mind making a few...drops... in Zion later.

It was not as Zion had much for Halloween decorations anyway.  
He still did not get why the humans hadn't made **any **new cities at all.

Neo runs a hand over his shoulder , "Don't scare the poor woman, Smith."

"I think it is a little late for that."

* * *

Michelle grabs both their hands and pulls them down the street as they 'protest'

"Oh no what ever are we going to do ? We're being dragged off by Little Red Riding Hood."

* * *

"I'm too young for this. Far too young. Incredibly strong isn't she Smith ?  
What so wicked fate awaits us, my Icy Dove? " Neo looks at him gold eyes amused.

"You have to... you have to. To share my candy with me. And, and get Direocandy... what Dad said."  
Michelle laughs.

Smith says " Well that sounds es- I mean. I mean, that sounds terrible.  
I could not **ever** imagine a **worse** fate. Except losing both of you."

* * *

They get 'dragged' off to a warehouse to share Michelle's candy.  
Michelle fell asleep half way thru. Neo picked her up and they left the Matrix.

Overall it was a very nice night for all three of them.


End file.
